Many flexible materials, such as cloth materials, undergo soiling in the process of use, and must be washed to maintain the material in a usable state. Some objects made of such flexible materials have a size and shape that make the objects susceptible to misplacement and/or loss. This may be compounded when such objects are typically paired with other like objects in use, such that loss of one of the paired objects results in unsuitability of the complete pair for use, including the still-possessed object of the pair. One example of such objects is pairs of socks worn on feet. Previous solutions have attempted to design clamps that hold objects together as the objects are washed. However, previously-designed clamps have either been challenging for users to open and attach to objects, or have not provided strong enough grip to keep paired objects together during washing, especially during an agitation phase of a machine-washing system. Accordingly, improvements are needed.